


Part of Your World

by Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Disney, Family, Humor, Love, Sam Winchester at Stanford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that/pseuds/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess and Sam watch a movie. Pre-series Stanford days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part of Your World

Sam opened the microwave door and took out the hot popcorn, he carefully emptied the contents of the bag into a red bowl and brought it into the living room. Jessica was standing in front of their TV, she smiled at him and he smiled back, he loved her smile it always made him feel so happy. Jessica and Sam made their way towards their ratty green sofa. Sam swore again that once he was making some money, he'd buy nice things, but until then they would just have to deal with the ratty sofa. Jessica stole the bowl of popcorn from his arms and held it on her lap. Sam stared at the screen wondering what movie Jess had picked. Jessica held the DVD remote and skipped through all the previews, he stared at what was on the screen incredulously.  


"Seriously?" he asked her and she smiled in return dipping her hand into the popcorn bowl that she held on her lap.

"It's a classic, and it's my turn. I still can't believe you haven't seen all these Disney movies before, I mean I've had to have seen them at least 5 times each growing up as kid," Sam smiled at her, loving how enthusiastic she was about all this, and choosing to avoid thinking about why he hadn't seen these movies as a kid like apparently everyone else had.

Whenever the music number would come on Jessica would become animated, sometimes dancing a little in her seat and he would smile as he looked at her. As the movie went on though Jessica leaned more and more against him and he knew that she felt comfortable and relaxed. He was the opposite, he related so much to the movie the more the movie went on the more melancholy he felt.

He may not have fins like Ariel did or her ability to carry a tune. But he did share her intense longing to be part of another world, even though her father hadn't understood her desire, even if it meant leaving everything she knew to be part of the new world. He was a part of this world now, and he wished that like Ariel's Dad that one day his own family would understand. That and he hoped that Dean never ever found he was relating himself to a girl in a Disney movie, he'd never let him live that down.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Supernatural or The Little Mermaid.


End file.
